iNsAnITY
by Alliccya Zoldyck
Summary: Cinta itu gila dan brutal ya? itulah yang terjadi pada Kai EXO k ia berubah menjadi psikopat yang siap membunuh siapa saja karena kekecewaan akan cinta yng mendalam (SUMARY GA NYAMBUNG AMA CERITA!) RNR please! menerima Flamers asal ga ngebash couple! Broken!Hunkai, Broken!Hunhan dll GAHJE


.

.

.

Alliccya Zoldyck a.k.a Zaoldyeck (apa bedanya?) Present

.

.

"An EXO Fanfiction"

.

.

.

.

EXO Story: iNsAnITY

Main Cast: Kim Jong In (EXO-K)

Oh Se Hoon (EXO-K)

Xi Lu Han (EXO-M)

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO ©

iNsAnITY © Vocaloid (Kaito feat Miki)

Baby don't Cry © EXO-m

SAW (Fanfic) Chapter 04 BUKAN PUNYA SAYA

iNsAnITY © Me ( Oh Se In)

.

.

.

.

.

P.o.V: Second P.o.V

.

.

.

Rate: M for Violence and Gore scenes

.

.

.

Type: Songfic

.

.

.

Check it Out

.

.

.

.

WARNING: Dark!Kai, Gaje! PENDEK OOC

.

.

.

Pair: HunKai, Broken!HunKai, Broken!HunHan, XiuHan, KrisYeol

.

.

.

I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE!  
.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE ~Y A O I~ OR THE PAIRINGS

.

.

.

PLEASE GET OUT FROM MY FF

.

.

JUST CLICK BACK OR CLOSE THIS TAB

.

.

.

I DON'T WANT RECEIVE ANY BASH 'BOUT THE PAIRINGS

.

.

.

THANKS

…^^…

14th January, 2015

EXO-K 's Dormitorio

Kamu menatap pantulan wajahmu didepan cermin yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping, sudah 2 tahun sejak kejadian itu

.

.

.

Sejak kau, Kim Jong In atau yang biasanya dikenal dengan nama Kai, membunuh untuk yang pertama kalinya

.

.

Kau terus menatap cermin yang menjadi saksi kejadian yang tak terduga tersebut

.

.

.

Flash Back

…^^…

"Chukkaeyo, Se Hoonnie" Katamu sambil memberi sebuket bunga pada _Namja_ tampan yang berstatus sebagai _Namjachingu_mu ini, _Namja_ yang ada didepanmu ini tersenyum manis sambil memeluk tubuhmu yang lebih tinggi darinya 1 cm

"_Gomawoyo_, Kkamjongie!" Seru _Namja_ yang kamu panggil 'Se Hoonnie' itu sambil terus memelukmu

"Ah.. ne Cheonmanayo" Katamu sambil tersenyum manis, iapun melepas pelukkannya darimu lalu menatapmu dengan tatapan berbinar

"Untuk merayakan hari yang istimewa ini, kita jalan-jalan yuk" Ajak Se Hoonnie yang bernama asli Oh Se Hoon itu sambil tersenyum

"Ne, _Kajja_" Sahutmu sambil berjalan diikuti oleh Se Hoon dibelakangnya

'Aku juga pasti akan masuk Ke SM Entertainment' Batinmu sambil tersenyum manis, lalu kamu menatap _Namja_ yang ada disampingmu ini

"Se Hoonnie… _Saranghae_"

"Eum… ne Kkamjongie, _nado saranghae_"

Se Hoon menatapmu dengan tatapan yang dapat membuatmu meleleh, bagaimanapun juga _Namjachingu_mu ini juga seorang Ulzzang, parasnya yang tampan dapat membuat seluruh _yeojya_ maupun _Namja_ termasuk kamu klepek-klepek, kalianpun melanjutkan Acara(?) jalan-jalan kalian dengan penuh canda dan tawa

…^^…

Saat kau dan Se Hoon sudah sama-sama menjadi _Trainee_ di SM Entertainment, hubungan kalian baik-baik saja, malah bisa dibilang sangat Harmonis.

Namun semua berubah setelah Xi Lu Han datang dan menghancurkan Semuanya

.

.

…^^…

Flash Back

Kau dan Se Hoon sedang duduk di Asrama _Trainee_, sudah beberapa bulan kamu menjadi _Trainee_ di agensi yang sangan digandrungi dan terkenal menciptakan bintang-bintang yang bersinar didunia seperti TVXQ, SNSD, Super Junior, BoA, F(x), SHINee dan lain-lain

Kamu sedang asyik melihat _Namjachingu_mu yang sedang seruis memainkan magic _rubic_, ia terlihat sangat serius, tiba-tiba seorang _Namja_ imut yang juga merupakan _Trainee_ dari SM datang ketempatmu dan Se Hoon

"Hai" Sapa _Namja_ imut itu, membuatmu dan Se Hoon refleks menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Ah… Hai… _Nuguseyo_?" Tanyamu sambil menatap kearah _Namja_ imut itu

"Namaku Xi Lu Han, kalian bisa memanggilku Lu Han, ngomong-ngomong yang kau bawa itu _rubic_ kan?" Kata Lu Han sambil menunjuk barang yang dipegang oleh Se Hoon

"Ah ne… kamu bisa memainkannya Lu Han-ssi?" Tanya Se Hoon sambil menatap Lu Han dengan tatapan 'Kalau bisa ajarin aku ne?'

"Eum… mungkin aku bisa coba" Kata Lu Han sambil tersenyum manis, Se Hoonpun memberikan Lu Han _rubic_ miliknya dan melihat Lu Han memainkan benda gila (menurut Se Hoon) tersebut

.

.

.

VOILA!

Belum ada satu menit Lu Han memainkan _rubic_nya, _rubic_ itu sudah tersusun dengan rapi, Se Hoon hanya bisa menatap Lu Han dengan tatapan kaget

"Lu Han-ssi ajarin aku gimana caranya main _rubic_!" Seru Se Hoon sambil mengoncang-ngoncangkan bahu _Namja_ yang lebih mungil darinya tersebut

"Intinya kamu harus….." Merekapun terus berbincang tanpa memperhatikan kamu yang terus dikacangin, merasa kesal dengan hal itu kamupun pergi dari tempat (yang menurutmu) neraka itu

…^^…

Sekarang. Latihan pembuatan Teaser Baby don't Cry, teaser mu yang ke sekian. Untuk latihan kali ini menggunakan versi _Chinese_-nya yang akan dinyanyikan oleh Lu Han dan juga seorang _Trainee_ yang bernama Do Kyung Soo, untuk yang bermain piano adalah Lu Han, sementara kamu hanya menari, dan menari. Seakan mereka tak percaya kalau kamu itu bisa bernyanyi dan bermain piano

.

.

Latihan teaser pun dimulai dari permainan piano dari Lu Han, dan kau pun menggerakan tanganmu keatas dan kebawah sambil menekan-nekan udara seakan kau sedang menekan tuts piano

Lagupun mulai dinyanyikan oleh Lu han dengan sangat baik

"Ni jiun bie zai you yu le hao ma

Jiu jin na zhu wo de xin zang

Ai shi yi dao hen ci yang de guang mang

Lin lie de yue guang, ba yan jing guan shang…" Lu Hanpun terus bernyanyi, kemudian disusul Do Kyung Soo. mereka melakukannya dengan sangat sempurna, latihan Teaser yang sangat indah, kau tersenyum karena melihat _Namjachingu_mu yang ada disana, ia berjalan kearah depan

Namun pupus sudah harapanmu, ternyata Se Hoon tidak berjalan menuju tempatmu, ia malah berjalan menuju tempat Lu Han, dan merangkul _Namja_ itu sambil tersenyum manis, ia sama sekali tidak menatapmu yang jelas-jelas _Namjachingu_nya

"_Hyungie_… suaramu sangat indah, permainan pianomu juga" Kaa Se Hoon yang kedengaran jelas ditelingamu, wajahmu mulai memanas, namun kau tetap berusaha untuk menahan'nya' agar tidak keluar

"Suara Kyung Soo-ah juga bagus" Sangkal Lu Han sambil menatap Kyung Soo yang menunduk

"Ah.. _aniya_ _Hyung_, suaraku tidak begitu bagus, jelek malah" Kata Kyung Soo sambil terus menunduk dan memainkan kedua jarinya, Kyung Soo menatapmu yang masih berusaha untuk menahan'nya', iapun berjalan kearahmu dan menepuk pelan pundakmu seraya berkata

"_Namja_ imut sepertimu tak pantas menangis untuk _Namja_ berengsek sepertinya" lalu pergi meninggalkanmu yang masih terpaku pada pemandangan yang terpangpang saat Kyung Soo pergi meninggalkanmu

.

.

.

Se Hoon _Namjachingu_mu BERCIUMAN dengan Lu Han

.

.

.

Nafasmu tercekat, wajahmu memanas, setetes air sebening kristal jatuh dari pelupuk matamu, kamu pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta tersebut

…^^…

Dan kamu pun menemukan kenyataan bahwa Se Hoon berpacaran dengan Lu Han setelah D.O atau Do Kyung Soo mengatakannya padaku saat kalian akan debut sabagai EXO-K

…^^…

Flash Back

"Jong In-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ini tentang Lu Han dan Se Hoon" Kata D.O sambil duduk disampingmu

"Ah ne _Hyung_, emang ada apa iya?" Tanyamu sambil menatap Se Hoon yang sedang diriah oleh penata rias itu, sebenarnya kamu tidak suka membicarakan member EXO-M yang sangat dekat dengan _Namjachingu_mu itu

"Mereka sebenarnya sudah pacaran, satu tahun yang lalu" Kamu membulatkan matamu kaget ketika mendengar perkataan D.O

Kau hanya menatap tubuh _Namjachingu_mu itu dengan tatapan sedih dan penuh rasa kecewa

'Kau pembohong Sehunnie, aku membencimu, namun aku sangat mencintaimu' batinmu sambil pergi dari ruangan itu, dengan perasaan gundah,

Debut kalian pun sukses, walaupun kamu masih tak percaya sama perkataan D.O barusan

…^^…

Satu tahun setelah kalian debut sebagai EXO-K, kau dikejutkan oleh D.O yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Yang tentu saja kau tolak, karena kau masih SANGAT MENCINTAI Oh Se Hoon, meskipun sekarang ia telah menjadi milik Lu Han

…^^…

Flash back

"Jong In-ah, bisakah kita bicara berdua sekarang?" Kata D.O sambil menatap matamu

"Ne _Hyung_, waeyo?" Tanyamu sambil memiringkan kepalamu bingung

"J… Jong… Jong In-ah…. S…. Sa…Sa…. Sa.."

"Sa?" Tanyamu bingung, kenapa _Hyung_mu yang cool ini tiba-tiba bisa jadi gagap kayak aziz gagap

"_S… Saranghae_ Kim Jong In" Matamu pun terbelalak

"Ah… kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku _Hyung_, kau salah menilai perasaanmu, perasaanmu padaku hanya sebatas rasa sayang _Hyung_ ke _dongsaeng_" Katamu sambil menatap D.O

"_Aniya_… _Hyung_ yakin kalau _Hyung_ mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau katakan, Jong In-ah, please be mine" kata D.O sambil menatapmu dengan matanya yang hitam itu, kau semakin canggung. Kau tidak mencintai D.O namun kau tak mau membuat perasaan _Hyung_ kesayanganmu tersebut terluka

"_Mian_ _Hyung_ tapi aku tidak bisa jawab sekarang, biarkan aku berfikir sejenak" katamu sambil meninggalkan D.O

…^^…

Sejak saat D.O menembakmu dan Se Hoon yang memutuskanmu, setiap hari kamu habiskan dengan melamun, sampai-sampai membuat semua member bingung dan menatap kearahmu yang sering berdiam diri di sofa, lalu tiba-tiba matamu berubah menjadi merah dan kau hampir membunuh Park Chan Yeol

…^^…

Flashback

"…" Kau hanya diam, hal ini sudah seminggu sejak D.O menyatakan perasaannya padamu, juga seminggu sejak Se Hoon memutuskanmu dengan alasan 'Bosan', sungguh ironis…

"Kkamjongie…? Kenapa kamu dari tadi diam saja?" tanya seorang _Namja_ imut tapi bersuara bass yang bernama Park Chan Yeol, ia menatapmu dengan tatapan penasaran seperti balita yang baru pertama kali lihat kucing *kamu tau apa maksudku*

"…" kau tetap diam, tak ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari _Namjachingu_nya Leader EXO-M ini

"Yak! Kenapa kamu tidak menjawabku eoh! Kau seperti orang bisu sa…. Arkkkhhh!" Perkataan Chan Yeol terputus ketika kau (tiba-tiba) mencekik lehernya

"Yak! Kai lepasin tanganmu dari Chan Yeol!" Su Ho berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Kai yang mencekik Chan Yeol namun tak bisa, dia tidak sekuat Kris,

"Kai? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik tangan Kai, berharap itu bisa menyelamatkan sahabatnya

"K….Kkam…Kkamjon… , lepashhh… se…sakhhhh" Kata Chan Yeol sambil menatap Kai, namun ia terbelalak kaget karena ada sesuatu yang aneh sehingga tak sengaja menekan keras tanganmu dan membuatmu melepaskan cekikanmu padanya, iapun terjatuh dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kai? Kau mau membunuh Chan Yeol eoh?" Tanya Su Ho namun kau tak mengindahkannya, kau malah pergi keluar dorm

…^^…

Kau merasa iri saat melihat KrisYeol couple bermesraan

…^^…

Flashback

"_Hyung_ie~~~" Seru Chan Yeol sambil memeluk _Hyung_ kesayangannya eh maksudku _Hyung_ tercintah :* (Chan: Yak! Udah bagus tadi _Hyung_ kesayangan aja *blushing*) Duizhangnya yang terkenal dengan tatapan datarnya yang sedingin es, kamu hanya melihat 'orang itu' memeluk mantan _Namjachingu_mu, ya mantan _Namjachingu_mu karena sebulan yang lalu Se Hoon memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya

"Eum Waeyo?" Tanya sang Duizhang yang bernama asli Wu Fan atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan nama Kris sambil memeluk Chan Yeol

"_Hyung_… kau tahu tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengembungkan pipinya imut, Kris menggeleng pelan

"Kai…" dia menyebut namamu

"Eh…? Wae yo? Kenapa kamu memanggil namaku _Hyung_?" Tanyamu bingung

"Kau pernah HAMPIR membunuhku iya kan?" Tanyanya yang membuatmu makin bingung, Kris menatap Kai dengan tatapan 'Benarkah kau melakukan itu Kkamjongie?'. Kau langsung teringat kejadian 'itu' dan menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya

"Eh? _Mianhae_, mungkin waktu itu aku sedang emosian errr, jadi aku tak sengaja mencekikmu _Hyung_" Kata Kai masih menunduk, ia merasa bersalah karena udah hampir membunuh Chan Yeol

"Ne, Gwaenchana" Kata Chan Yeol sambil tersenyum manis, membuat orang yang disampingnya ini menutup hidungnya

"Wae yo _Hyung_" Katamu sambil memiringkan kepalamu

"_Hyung_ie wae yo?" Tanya Chan Yeol sambil memiringkan kepalanya sehingga membuat Kris terjungkal pingsan dengan hidung, wajah dan tangan berdarah-darah

"_HYUNGIE_! Wae yo? Yak! _Hyungie_ ireona!" Kata Chan Yeol sambil mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh sang Duizhang yang sok Cool padahal Cold -_-

"enggghhh…." Diapun bangun dari pingsannya, mengusap darah yang ada di sekitaran wajahnya dengan saputangan yang kau berikan

"_Hyung_ie, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Chan Yeol sambil menatap Duizhang yang menatap kearahmu

"Ahaha aku nggak kenapa-napa kok" Kata Kris sambil mengusap kepala Chan Yeol

"Yak! Kalian lupa aku masih ada disini! Huft!" Kamupun pergi meninggalkan pasangan aneh tersebut

…^^…

Hari yang ditunggupun tiba

Hari dimana kau pertama kalinya membunuh orang, dan orang yang pertama kau bunuh adalah

.

.

.

Park Chan Yeol

…^^…

FlashBack

Kau menatap matamu yang merah menyala seperti darah, kaupun mengambil pisau dan menggoreskannya ke pipimu, memunculkan cairan merah kental dan berbau amis yang terus keluar dari pipimu. Pisau itu kembali kau goreskan ke tangan kirimu, menghasilkan sebuah goresan yang begitu panjang dan mengeluarkan banyak darah,

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok Chan Yeol yang kaget melihat darah yang ada di pipi dan juga tangan kirimu

"Yak! Kkamjongie kamu mau mati Hah?" Tanya Chan Yeol sambil menghampirimu dan menganggkat tanganmu yang luka itu

"Luka itu… menggambarkan perasaanku yang sekarang Chan Yeollie-_Hyung_" Katamu dengan suara seperti orang menangis

"Kau… kenapa KkamJong?" Tanya Chan Yeol sambil mengangkat wajahmu dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat matamu berwarana merah dan mengeluarkan darah bukan air mata

"K…Kkam…Kkamjong…?" Chan Yeol melangkah mundur kebelakang, namun ia malah menabrak pintu. Saat ia ingin membuka pintu, pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka seperti dikunci dari Luar

"_Hyungdeul_! _Saengdeul_! Baekkie! Semuanya buka pintunya!" Teriak Chan Yeol sambil mengedor-gedor pintu tersebut

"Percuma saja kau lakukan itu Chan Yeollie-_Hyung_, orang-orang tidak akan mendengar teriakkanmu" Tiba-tiba saja kau sudah berada di belakang Chan Yeol dan mulai menggoreskan pisau itu ke leher jenjang Chan Yeol

…^^…

Kau mulai menggoreskan pisau itu ke leher jenjang Chan Yeol, membuatnya merintih pelan. Kau kemudiam mendorongnya, membuatnya menabrak lantai, dan kau pun duduk diatas perutnya

"Arrrkkkhhhhhh…" Rintih Chan Yeol saat kau mulai menguliti pipinya, membuat darah mengucur deras dari pipi Chan Yeol

"Matamu indah _Hyung_… namun akan lebih indah lagi jika"

Krrnnyyyekk

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" Teriak Chan Yeol saat kamu mengambil mata kirinya dan menghacurkannya hingga tak terbentuk

"Namun akan lebih indah lagi jika kuhancurkan" Katamu dingin sambil mengambil mata kanannya dan menghancurkannya

"hikss… hiksss.. kumohon hentikan Kkamjong.. ini sangat sakit" Rintih Chan Yeol dengan darah bercampur airmata yang jatuh dari lubang matanya yang sudah tak berisi mata tersebut, namun kau tidak mendengarnya, kau malah menarik kasar tangannya dan menusuknya dengan pisau, mengeluarkan darah

Kau pun mengeluarkan pematik api dan menyalakannya lalu mengarahkannya ke luka Chan Yeol

"ARRGGGGHH! Ukhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hentikan!" teriak Chan Yeol saat kau mulai membakar otot yang menempel pada tulangnya itu

"Kufufu…" Kau menyeringai setan melihat Chan Yeol yang kesakitan

"Huft sepertinya harus selesai sekarang, padahal aku masih ingin bermain denganmu _Hyungie_~" Katamu sambil memegang sebilah pedang *yang entah kau dapat dari mana* dan menusuknya tepat Ke dada _Namja_ malang tersebut…

"Paii Paii Park Chan Yeol" Katamu sambil menyeringai setan lalu menaruh _Namja_ malang tersebut keatas ranjang dan menyelimutinya

"Selamat tidur… mimpi yang indah ne?" Katamu sambil berjalan keluar kamar, baju yang seharusnya bernodakan darah Chan Yeol tiba-tiba menjadi bersih, lantai yang kotor juga jadi bersih mengkilap, matamu yang merah kembali hitam, kaupun tersenyum manis sambil berjalan keluar seakan tak ingat kalau ia BARU SAJA membunuh orang dengan sadisnya

…^^…

"Lho Kai, Chan Yeollie mana? Kok belum keluar?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatapmu, sedangkan kamu menatap Se Hoon yang menunduk

"Molla" Katamu sambil duduk di samping Se Hoon, Lu Hanpun pergi dengan alasan mengantuk ingin tidur

"Wae yo, Se Hoon-ssi?" Tanyamu sambil menatap Se Hoon yang kagetnya bukan kepalang

"Hei Kkamjong? Kau 'sakit'? Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'Sshi'?" Kata Se Hoon sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di keningmu

"Yak! Aku tidak 'sakit' Se Hoonnie~~, jangan menaruh punggung tanganmu disana!" Protesmu sambil mengembungkan pipimu imut, yang dengan suksesnya memindahkan tangan Se Hoon yang semulanya berada di keningmu kini mencubit pipimu lalu mendowerkannya-?-

"Yakkkhh janghhhan dihhh cubhhbiitt sakittthhh tahuuuuhh!" Protesmu tak karuan karena pipimu melar karena masih didowerin-?- ama Se Hoon

"Eh… sakit ya? _Mianhae_ yo Kkamjongie~~" Kata Se Hoon sambil mengelus pipimu lembut… kau yang merasa aneh dengan Se Hoonpun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh

"Kenapa kau mencubit pipiku sampai dower-?- gini?" Tanyamu sambil mengembungkan pipimu, terlihat sangat imut

"Habis kau sangat imut" Kata Se Hoon sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut hitammu… membuat wajahmu mendadak menjadi warna pink kalian pun bercanda tawa sampai tiba-tiba

'Hey kau tahu… 'Dia' sangat mencintaimu Oh Se Hoon, kau tahu kan itu? Kau juga mencintainya `kan? Kau hanya salah menyangkal perasaanmu sehingga kau meninggalkannya' Tiba-tiba Se Hoon memegang kepalanya, Kaupun menyeringit kaget

"_Waeyo_? _Gwaenchana_…?" Tanyamu panic sambil memandang Se Hoon yang memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit

"Eummm _Gwaenchana_… hanya saja kepalaku terasa sangat sakit" Jawab Se Hoon sambil tersenyum

'Kau jahat! Kau tahu… kau tidak hanya menyakiti 'nya'… Tapi kau juga menyakiti dirimu sendiri… seperti sekarang… kau sangat jahat!'

"Ukkkhhhhhh~~!"

'Jauhi 'dia'… jangan pernah dekati 'dia'… aku tidak suka kau menyakiti'nya' lebih dari ini Oh Se Hoon'

"Arrrkkhh! W…ae? Kenapa… kepalaku terasa sangat sakit? Seperti ada yang memukutnya dengan tongkat baseball" Tanya Se Hoon sambil memegangi kepalanya, Kau yang melihat inipun tersenyum setan… mata merahmu menatap Se Hoon yang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya

"Kufufufufufufu… itulah akibatnya karena kau telah menyakiti'nya', Kau yang sudah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini… jadi kau juga harus merasakan apa yang dia rasakan" Gumammu sambil meninggalkan Se Hoon yang masih kesakitan

…^^…

Baek Hyun pun merasa ada yang aneh karena Chan Yeol belum juga keluar dari kamarmu

…^^…

"Yo! Kai… mana Chan Yeollie? Kenapa ia belum keluar dari kamarmu?" Tanya Baek Hyun sambil menatapmu yang lagi asyiknya main game ps bareng Tao, _Namjachingu_ Baek Hyun

"Molla" Jawabmu tanpa melihat kearah Baek Hyun yang terus menatapmu dengan tatapan aneh

"Kau Bohong Kkamjong…" Gumam Baek Hyun sambil pergi menuju kamarmu, kamu hanya menatap punggung Baek Hyun yang menghilang dengan senyum setan…

1 menit

2 menit

"KYA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!" Terdengar Jeritan Baek Hyun dari kamarmu, Sehingga membuat seluruh member EXO termasuk kamu (yang kebetulan 12) berlarian ke kamarmu

"_Wae yo_ Baekkie-_gege_!" Tanya Tao panic kala melihat _Namjachingu_nya yang bersimpuh di depan ranjangmu

"_Wae yo_ Baekkie~?" Tanya seorang namja yang baru tiba disana, Wu Fan atau yang biasanya dikenal dengan nama Kris sambil mendekati Tubuh Baek Hyun yang bergetar

"C…..Chan…. Channie… d…dia… dia…" Suara Baek Hyun terdengar seperti orang yang mau menangis

"Kenapa dengan Channie…?" Tanya Kris lembut, ia menatap Baek _Hyung_, tanpa mengetahui kalau kau diantara mereka sedang tertawa setan

"Channie… dia… dia **tewas**..." Kata Baek Hyun sambil menatap ranjang tempat Chan Yeol tertidur dengan nyamannya setelah kau nyanyikan 'Lululaby', kau bisa melihat air muka Kris yang berubah jadi sangat shock, 'Good job, boy' seseorang berkata dalam pikiranmu, Kau pun keluar dari kamarmu dengan senyum setan yang mengembang lebar dari bibirmu

…^^…

Kau semakin haus darah….

Bahkan setelah Baek Hyun mengetahui kalau kau yang membunuh Chan Yeol

Kau jadi semakin bersemangat untuk ber'main' dengan….

Byun Baek Hyun

…^^…

"Kau yang membunuh Chan Yeollie! Iya `Kan?" Tanya Baek Hyun sambil mendorong tubuhmu sampai menabrak tembok, sekarang kau dan Baek Hyun hanya berdua ruang tamu, setelah pemakaman Chan Yeol. Seluruh member memilih untuk berada di dalam kamar mereka

"Kau salah Byun Baek Hyun… bukan aku yang membunuh Park Chan Yeol… melainkan 'dia', Jiwa yang sudah lama mati, hati yang beku…. Perasaan yang sudah lama hilang ditelan rasa kekecewaan, bahkan Kim Jong In yang kalian kenal sudah lama mati" Kau menatap Baek Hyun, sedetik kemudian matamu kembali berwarna merah. Membuat Baek Hyun membulatkan matanya terkejut

"A… Apa… Apa-apaan ini!?" Tanya Baek Hyun sambil mundur namun dia merasa ada yang aneh, kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa berada di kamarnya dan Chan Yeol, kau hanya menatap wajah Baek Hyun dengan tatapan setan

"**Love is so bad** ne, Baek Hyunnie…?" Tanyamu sambil menekankan intonasimu pada kata 'Love is so bad' membuat Baek Hyun menatapmu dengan tatapan aneh

"Kau… dulu sampai sekarang, masih mencintai Park Chan Yeol, iya `Kan?" dan kau sekarang melihat Baek Hyun yang membulatkan matanya tidak percaya

"B…Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Tanya Baek Hyun masih dengan pose chengo-?- yang tak hilang juga dari wajahnya yang imut itu

"Bagaimana? Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya Byun Baek Hyun…" Katamu sambil mendekati Baek Hyun dan mulai menggoreskan pisau lipat yang entah kau dapat dari mana

"Arrrrkkkkkkhhhh~~ Hentikanhhhh~~! Sakithhhh~~" Rintih Baek Hyun, namun kau tidak berhenti. Kau malah mengambil lengan kiri Baek Hyun, mengeluarkan sebuah garpu besi yang ujungnya terpantul cahaya matahari (Karena kau tidak menutup gordennya)

"Tadi aku lihat di Happy Tree Friend *Promo bentar* garpu yang kaya' gini bisa mutusin kaki dan tangan, bener nggak iya? Aku jadi penasaran.." Kaupun mulai mengarahkan ujung garpu yang tajam itu ke lengan Baek Hyun

'Jleb jleb jleb'

"Arrrgggghhhh!" Baek Hyun berteriak keras saat kau menusuk lengannya dengan garpu, dengan kecepatan setan

'Kretek kretek'

"AKKKHHHHH~~~~!" Baek Hyun bereteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat kau mematahkan lengannya, Kaupun melanjutkan untuk mematahkan rasa penasaranmu akan garpu yang bisa memutuskan tangan seseorang

'JLeb'

"ARRRGGGHHH~~!" Jerit Baek Hyun saat kau memutuskan lengan kiri

"Kufufu~" kau pun pergi meninggalkan Baek Hyun yang tangannya putus dan pergi keluar

…^^…

"Hello _Hyungdeul_~~ Se Hoonie~ aku datang membawa coklat panas untuk kalian semua~" Seru Kai sambil membawa nampan 11 gelas

"Baekkie-gege mana?" Tanya Tao sambil mengambil segelas coklat panas lalu meminumnya

"Dia… sedang tidur siang, kelihatannya ia sangat lelah jadi tidak kubangunkan" Kata Kkamjong sambil menaruh nampan berisi coklat panas tersebut

"Ah~ _Gomawo_ Kkamjongie~ kamu baik banget deh" kata Xiu Min sambil mengambil segelas coklat panas diikuti yang lainnya

"Hmm~~~ enak…. Namun kenapa aku merasa ngantuk Hoaaaaaa~~~~~m" kata semua orang yang minum coklat panas itu

'Prang prang prang prang' gelas-gelas yang mereka pegang pun mulai berjatuhan diikuti tubuh malang _Hyungdeul_mu

"Jaa nee~ hahahahahahahahahaha, kalian semua akan masuk kedalam neraka" katamu sambil mengubah semuanya

…^^…

"Ukkhhh~~ ini dimana?" Kata D.O sambil menatap kearah sekeliling

'Gelap' batinnya namun tiba-tiba

'Klik'

"Silau" D.O reflek menutup matanya pelan saat seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kau

"Annyeon Hyung~" katamu lembut dan meng-imut-kan suaramu

"Suara ini? Kkamjong…" kata D.O tertahan saat melihatmu yang mulai berjalan kearahnya

"Hyungiee~~~" iapun mulai duduk diatas tubuhmu yang ternyata terikat kebelakang (Tangannya)

"Hyungiee~~"

"Wae yo Kka…Mmppphhh~~" kata-kata D.O tiba-tiba terputus saat kau membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirmu, Kaupun terdiam. Menunggu D.O membalas ciumanmu tersebut. Dan benar saja D.O mulai mengambil alih ciuman

"EumMmPhhh~~ eungGhhHh~~…." Erangmu saat lidah D.O mulai bermain di rongga mulutmu

.

.

.

.

Setelah lima menit, kaupun melepaskan ciumanmu. Tampak D.O yang terengah-engah karena kekurangan oksigen

"Huhuhuhu aku lupa kalau aku barusaja berkumur dengan racun, jadi racunnya menyebar kedalam tubuhmu deh hyung~~ hahahahahahaha!" katamu sambil tertawa setan

"Dan untuk mengakhirinya….." kau pun mengambil sebuah pistol dan menempelkannya pada D.O yang sudah sangat lemas karena racun mematikan yang menyebar melalui ludahmu, saat kau mencium D.O

"Jaa nee~"

'DOR!' dan 1 nyawa lagi hilang sudah, tubuhmupun perlahan menghilang menyadi kupu-kupu hitam (Yami no Chou atau The Darkness Butterfly)

…^^…

"Ini dimana!?"

"Apa maksudnya ini!?"

"Hoonnie! Hoonnie! Irreona!"

"Eumm… Heh! Kenapa semua gelap!?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!?"

"Mending kita Absen dulu! Sebut nama kalian ya! Mulai dari aku, Kris"

"Se Hoon"

"Lu Han"

"Xiu Min"

"Chen"

"Lay"

"Baekki? Tao? D.O? Kai? Ama Suho?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap kegelapan

"Sialan! Kita diikat!" kata Lay sambil berusaha mengerakkan tubuhnya

…^^…

Kaupun menyalakan lampu, membuat sisa orang yang ada disana menutup matanya karena silau

"Ohayou~~ Minna-sama~ apakah tidur kalian nyaman?" Tanyamu dengan senyum setan yang menghiasi wajah imutmu

"KKAMJONG!" teriak semua orang yang disana kaget

"Kkamjjong! Syukurlah kau selamat! Tolong kami!" pinta semua hyungmu padahal kau lah yang membuat kalian

"Oke~ aku akan menyelamatkan kalian semua, namun ada syaratnya…" kau mulai bergerak kesebuah lemari dan membukanya, menampakkan 3 orang pemusa yang digantung bagaikan pakaian

"SU HO-HYUNG!"

"TAO dan jga Baekki!"

Penampilan ketiga namja tadi sangatlah mengenaskan, Suho kehilangan kaki kanannya, bibir bagian bawah, mata kanan hilang, dan kelopaki mata kirinya dijahit. Tao masih lebih mending ia hanya kehilangan mata dan jari-jari tangannya. Keadaan baekhyun yang paling biasa-biasa saja, ia hanya kehilangan tangan kirinya saja tapi mulutnya di sobek lalu dijahit (itupun sudah mulai membiru)

"KAI! APA MAKSUDMU INI!" teriak Kris selaku leader dan big bronya EXO

"Hyung… kau harus memilih satu dari tiga orang yang akan kuselamatkan dengan kekuatanku, lalu kalian akan kubebaskan" jelasmu dengan senyum setan yang masih menempel jelas di wajahmu

"K…Kris… Kris g…gegehh~~" panggil Tao yang terlihat sangat lemah karena lukanya itu pastin mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan banyak

"Waeyo Tao?" Tanya Kris

"Se….selamathhh… selamatkanhhh Baekkie-gegehhh~~ kumohoonn~"

"Tidak! Selamatkan Su Ho saja! Bagaimanapun dia adalah Leader EXO K!"

"Selamatkan Tao saja! Dia member yang paling penting di EXO M"

"SU HO AJA! Kami tidak mau kehilangan Leader kita!"

"Kami juga tak mau kehilangan Magnae kami"

"BEHENTI~~!" tiba-tiba ada yang menginterupsi pertengkaran antara EXO K dan EXO M

"Lay….?"

"BUNUH SUHO! KUMOHON!" teriak Lay

"!" semua orang yang ada disana langsung kaget

"Kenapa! Lay!"

"Bunuh saja Suho! Kalian tidak lihat lukanya yang mengenaskan itu! Apa kalian tidak kasihan pada Su Ho!" kata Lay sambil menghapus air matanya kasar

"Lay…"

"BUHUH SU HO-HYUNG KAI! JEBAL~~~!" teriak Lay lagi sambil menangis

"Mianhae hyung… aku harap kau mau memaafkanku… hiks… aku… aku mencintaimu hyung…" kata lay sambil terisak

"Baiklah, aku akan membuhun Suho-Hyung" katamu sambil berajalan kearah Suho

"Maaf hyung~ semoga kau mendapat tempat yang baik disisi… neraka! Goodbye our Guardian Angel"

'DOR!' Suara pistol mengema di Barrier buatanmu itu

"Nah masih sisa dua orang, siapa yang ingin kalian bunuh lagi? Ayo tinggal satu orang lagi~~, Baekkie-hyung, apa Tao?" Tanyamu sambi mengarahkan cairan asam yang kita kenal dengan nama Hydrochloride Acid atau Hcl atau Asam Klorida kearah tangan Tao yang sudah tak berjari itu dan melepuhkan tangan mungil tersebu

"arrrkkhhhhhh~~" rintih Tao lemah, ia tangannya yang melepuh itupun mengeluarkan darah lagi

"KAI! Bunuh saja Tao! Jangan kau sakiti dia lebih dari ini!" bentak Kris

"Hm… Hai` Hai`" katamu sambi mengambil senjata listrik dan mengarahkannya ke Tao

"Gya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~kkkhhhhh~~~~!" Taopun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di tangan Kai

"Baekkie? Syukurlah!"

"…."

"? Baekkie? Kenapa kau diam saja!" Tanya Kris yang masih terikat di kursi tersebut

"Ya~~h kalian terlalu lama memilih deh, jadi Baekkie-hyungnya keburu mati! Tapi kalian tetap kulepaskan kok! Hanya saja aku membutuhkan Se Hoon untuk membantuku" Kaupun berjalan menuju tempat Se Hoon duduk dan melepaskan ikatkannya

"Nah selagi aku dan Se Hoon mengambil Pisau, aku baru ingat kalau aku hanya membawa pistol, kalian diam sebentar ya?" katamu sambil menyeret Se Hoon untuk mengambil pisau

'Krieet~ blam!'

"Hmm~ Kkamjongi benda itu apa?" Tanya Se Hoon

"Hm? Ini pemacu Bomb" jawabmu

"!" Se Hoonpun kembali ketempat itu, mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu

"HYUNGDEUL! HYUNGDEUL! HATI-HATI! DIDALAM ADA BOMB! HYUNGDEUL!"

"Percuma~ mereka tidak akan mendengarmu" katamu sambil menekan tombol merah yang ada di alat pemacu bom itu lalu

"DUAR~~!"

Terdengar suara Bomb yang menggelegar

"Dan sekarang… aku hanya perlu melenyapkanmu Oh. Se. Hoon" katamu sambil melempar Bom kecil dan meninggalkannya yang meledak

**End Of Flash back **…^^…

**14th January 2015**

Kau pun menatap ruangan yang menjadi saksi aksi brutalmu, ruangan yang hancur lebur karena Bomb yang kau pasang diam-diam

"Sayonara Hyungdeul semoga kau bisa hidup tenang di neraka sana" katamu sambil menghilang bagaikan debu

THE END

…^^…

Alliccya: Minna-sama! Yang baik hatinya! Saya pesan Review, kritik dan sarannya ya!


End file.
